Strangers
by Kilani Heals
Summary: In which Edward is an intern, Emmett has a medical degree, Jasper is a male nurse, Alice and Rosalie have a strange condition, and Bella is dragged along for the ride. Six lives shall never be the same.
1. The One Where It All Began

Disclaimer: I don't own a bunch of things. I just decided to borrow them for a _non-profit leisure_. Just entertainment. I promise no monetary earnings are received for this. Just a bunch of laughter (I hope) and smiles.

Warnings: Alternate Universe, MILD crossover, out-of-character persons abound, and a good deal of smut later. All are human. EVERYTHING will be in **Edward's POV**. I've had enough of Bella's thoughts from the books, thanksverymuch. grumbles about the ninny

IMPORTANT Note: If you want descriptions of the places I'm using, _look them up_. I am not really lazy, just a tad, and I am not from Washington State. I am actually from the Northeast (go figure); using my imagination on how the Northwest is from memory.

Summary: In which Edward is an intern, Emmett has a medical degree, Jasper is a male nurse, Alice and Rosalie have a strange condition, and Bella is dragged along for the ride. A hospital shall never be the same.

Dedicated to **vjgm**; you have more faith in me regarding my Twilight story ideas, my friend.

* * *

**S.T.R.A.N.G.E.R.S**

Chapter One: The One Where It All Began

* * *

I walked out of Starbucks and into the cold morning of Seattle air. It was nothing special but it reminded me of a less garbage-scented Chicago. There was a bit of perfume here, and cologne there and I nearly wrinkled my nose in disgust as I walked next to a college student who most likely spilled an entire bottle of whatever body-odor-cover he used. Ugh. I walked more briskly, my long legs quickly overtaking him and putting a pretty good distance between us. Ah, there much better. My nose was now safe from the vile smell.

I took a sip of my caffeinated beverage and let my mind wander to how I would be spending the next couple of years.

I am almost finished with medical school, and am now interning at one of the hospitals Seattle, Washington had to offer for surgery, Seattle Grace. You could say that it's my last hurdle in the world of academia for now. I'll probably take some refresher courses later, as I need to.

I had originally wanted to stay in Chicago, where I was born and raised. But my parents were driving me bonkers. Mother dear had an endless list of friends whose daughters wanted to date me, or marry me. Father had pitched a fit when I didn't want to become a business man like he had.

Thank goodness my grandparents on both sides had the foresight to leave me some fortune to use for college. Being their only grandchild (my parents never had any kids, or siblings); they gave me everything I needed. Anything else I wanted, I had to earn. So I knew that I had to work for my keep.

My pushy parents irritated me enough for the last time during my sophomore year of college, and so I flipped a coin on whether I wanted to finish my undergraduate studies and pursue a medical career at Columbia University in New York, John Hopkins in Baltimore, Maryland or the University of Washington in Washington State (not D.C.). And UW called my name. As it luckily turned out, being a Husky was the best choice for me.

Most people left me alone, correctly reading that I did not want to be bothered. I got invited to a couple of parties, knew a bit of people, but there were only a couple of I really counted on. Ben Cheney and Eric Yorkie were the coolest guys I've ever met. Hanging out with them deterred many fake friends from coming near me. Only they knew that I wasn't quite the snobbish guy I portrayed myself to be. The only downside was they went to the other side of the country for graduate school.

Eric wanted to pursue a career in architecture so he headed to the New Jersey Institute of Technology. His aunt offered him to put him up at her place on top of receiving a full scholarship there. Ben already received a teaching position at one of the high schools in New Jersey, as well. He will be bunking with Eric's family, as invited by the ever generous aunt.

And me? Like I said, I'm interning at Seattle Grace; one of the best teaching hospitals in the country. For the next seven years, this will be my home away from home. This is where I will learn which specialty to take. Is my desire to become a surgeon enough? Am I ready to become a doctor? Will I be one of the best practitioners of medicine?

I was fifteen steps from finding out. The glass doors that were waiting for my arrival along with other _peers_ admitted a handful number of people were in site. I remained blasé on the outside as I quickened my steps to enter the medical facility.

Well, that was where it all began.

I looked around in silent awe. I couldn't suppress it. I had to admit I was excited! I had been studying for this moment for some seemingly never-ending years. I asked the male receptionist (rare as they are, I was glad not to deal with a female one so early in the morning before finishing my lukewarm drink) where the locker rooms for the interns were and I thanked him before continuing onward quickly. I found it without getting lost, and entered. I kept calm outwardly in spite of my inward giddiness (you wouldn't understand unless you went through what I did to get here). The only downside of the locker rooms was that it was co-ed. I had to shake my head when I heard a couple of guys discuss the women in the vicinity with disparaging and unprofessional remarks.

God, people needed to grow up.

Blissfully, I found a nearly full row with some normal-looking people. Each row had twenty, full-body length lockers with a bench in the middle separating them in half allowing ten to be on one side and ten on the other. We were told to bring our own locks to secure our belongings. I was lucky to have found the last one, even though it was in the middle.

Thankfully, the people in my row looked extremely focused, especially this one Korean female. I wouldn't have minded her being in my group. I could somewhat tell that she had the mind-set to just go out there and do this. The way she stuffed her locker with a mountain of food, as if she expected to stay at the hospital for 24/7 without the service of the cafeteria, told me that she was ready to learn. Actually, now that I think about it, she was eager. She didn't look at any of the guys, didn't look at me after the initial glance-with-nod-of-acknowledgment. This was someone who was ready to learn how to be a doctor.

There were two blondes, one with statuesque features and the other with more soft and gentle prettiness on the other side of the bench in my row. I recognized her as Meredith, my landlady who brought somebody home last night. She gave me a nonchalant nod, before the Korean approached them. They were discussing their excitement about being in the program; the day was finally here; how they look forward to working with each other and learning from the best mentors.

I wouldn't have minded if Meredith or the other blonde were to be in my group either.

Two guys were on the other side of the girls, one looked like someone I wouldn't get along with and the other seemed a bit of a pansy for me to get along with.

The latter exclaimed, "I'm George O'Malley. I'm so excited to be here. Aren't you?"

The former raised his eyebrow, "Sure. Whatever. Why don't you tone it down a little, O'Malley? This isn't kindergarten." He finished securing his locker. "I'm Alex Karev, do me a favor, remember my name and don't get in my way." Then he left.

That dulled a bit of George's enthusiasm but the blonde came over before glaring at Karev's departure. "I'm Isobella Stevens, but you can call me Izzie…" She proceeded to talk his ears off, which he welcomed.

I was right with my assessment about Karev, but was wrong with O'Malley. I would get along with him, eventually. Even if I wouldn't be open and warm like him, I wouldn't snub him as much as I had done with a couple of kids from high school and college. The kid knew his medicine, as he displayed with a chatterbox named Izzie. I was listening as I finished changing into my blue scrubs.

I grabbed my stethoscope and white lab coat with the essentials (pocket protector and a couple of writing utensils) then I gave the four a parting nod. I passed a vile creature of the male species stating he wanted to be an OB/GYN for the females. What a pig. I didn't need to read his thoughts to know he was perverted. Then I exited into the hallway where I took a spot, virtually void of interns waiting for their residents within a five feet radius.

I thought about the people I've seen so far, erased whatever expectations I had, and thought about reasonable goals I'm setting for myself when an unwelcome presence invaded my privacy.

"Hi, I couldn't help but notice that you weren't at the mixer last night and thought I should introduce myself! My name is Jessica, what's yours?" A too-perky brunette interrupted my musings, and I nearly snarled in irritation at her. Nearly, that is. I settled for flaring my nostrils. She seemed taken aback by my hostility; no doubt the scowl on my face was scaring her.

Cheney and Yorkie once commented how I had this down to a science. Actually, that's a lie. They made jokes about it all the time. If anyone steps into my personal space without my consent, I react violently. Especially when they dared to intrude on my thoughts. They compared me to a feeding lion, a groggy dragon, protective panther, and some other wild animal related preference.

It made her smile wanly and silently scooted away from me. She seemed like a vapid female, who needed a good dose of reality smacked into her.

"HA! Never saw that coming!" My gaze immediately met a young adult with Native American features who ventured into my area. Although I had to give him credit. He kept his distance, correctly reading the fact that I didn't like being _mindlessly accosted_ like that chit had done. He gave me a nod, which I returned. That rhetorical remark gave me a bit of hope. Maybe there would be someone in this program I could actually get along with. If they were all like the bubble brain that just annoyed me or Tyler Crowley from a couple of my biology classes… I'd probably shoot myself; better yet, find a way to shoot them all.

I became a bit more open after the nods. I stepped towards him, and extended my hand. "I'm Edward Masen. I'd like to state for the record that I am neither gay nor do I have anything against homosexuals. But I do have a bone to pick with people who can't grasp the atmosphere."

He laughed as he shook my hand. "I'm Seth Clearwater. I have to warn you that I have older sister here, in the same program. She is not always mindful about the… _atmosphere_, and that girl is Jessica Stanley, who is her "new best friend"." He used his hands to quote the words, clearly disgusted at thought as I was. He nodded his heads in their direction, and I didn't bother looking; knowing they were talking about me.

"So, Seth; what did I miss last night?"

"Not much, it was just rubbing elbows with the right people. You were better off not coming."

There was a mixer the night before, to congratulate the selected interns and break them into the hospital scene without the medical pressure. I had opted not to stay the entire night, as I knew it would have been a boring event. I had actually only stayed for the opening ceremony, received the customary speech before I went up to the Chief of Surgery, Dr. James McAvoy, to excuse myself from the rest of the party immediately, avoiding contact with the people I would soon be in close quarters every day with for the next couple of years, if all went well. He had told me that I would be with one of his top seven best mentors, Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

That man was an extremely well renowned neurosurgeon and I interviewed him for one of my research papers regarding neural responses to music before and after falling into coma.

I smirked, "Who said I didn't come? I was there for the opening speech and left extremely shortly afterward. "

"Did you find out who your resident's going to be?"

"Dr. Cullen."

"Far out! You're with me!"

"Who else is in our group?"

"We're pretty lucky. We're mostly guys."

I noticed how he winced at the end. "What's the ratio?"

"It's three-to-two; four-to-two if you count Dr. Cullen."

I bit back the groan about to erupt from within. "Who are they?"

"Jessica and my sister, Leah." Of course. It had to be them.

"Isn't there some rule that says you can't be in the same group as your sibling?"

"That is true… if it we had the same last names and if we are pursuing the same field. My sister's married and she's focusing on plastic surgery. I want to specialize in cardiothoracic. It also helps that our ages are about seven years apart. I graduated high school and college early. I was in an extremely accelerated program back in La Push…" he prattled on a bit, as he shared his history with me. I guess the kid in him had to burst out some time. To think, he was just nineteen. A Doogie Howser character, who woulda thunk it?

I supposed I'm lucky his sister was already taken and wouldn't be coming after me, at least I had hoped. You'd never know with girls. Guys might suck; I speak generally for my overall species as one of them. But girls are insane. I should know. Padded bras at age nine, sex or booze at twelve to fit in, married/pregnant at sixteen, divorced before hitting twenty. Does any girl value their virtue or dignity anymore? Add the fact that my _incorrigible_ mother was one of them, and I really didn't want to deal with any female until I am thirty. Yes, thirty. Then I heard Jessica giggle like a hyena. Make that fifty.

Shallow and impossible creatures. That's what females were!

Dr. Cullen, a baby-faced blond who was about three inches shorter than I was came up with a kind smile. His soft disposition garnered much attention. I heard many female sighs and repressed my own annoyed one to come forth. Were we here to learn about medicine or not, ladies?

I then noticed that a couple more of his colleagues followed him. One was a short African-American female, who spoke up with much authority, "My name is Dr. Bailey. Grey, O'Malley, Stevens, Yang; follow me! I hate to waste time. If you don't keep up with me now, you would never be able to do so in the future…" Her voice faded a bit as she got further away. For such a vertically-impaired woman, she can walk a bit faster than me! And I am six feet and five inches!

Dr. Cullen chuckled as one by one they quickly tailed after Dr. Bailey like chicks with their mother hen. It figured that my locker row mates weren't in my group. Oh well, I had Doogie.

"Alright, my name is Dr. Cullen; I would like for Dr. Black, Dr. Masen, Dr. Newton and Dr. Stanley to follow me."

Wait a second, he didn't call out Clearwater. I looked at Seth in as much alarm as I allowed myself the liberty of expressing at that moment. He was shocked, too and was about to bring up the issue to Dr. Cullen before the man held up a hand.

"I know, Dr. Clearwater that you were initially assigned to my group; however due to certain circumstances we had to review," he glanced at a female Native American (had to be the sister, they looked too much alike) with the pesky, perky brunette earlier, "Dr. McAvoy has decided for you to be transferred to Dr. Sevigny. She's very good!" As he spoke, he handed out our ID badges and pagers.

Seth and I exchanged glances. I knew we couldn't do anything about it. At least Sevigny was not a bad cardiothoracic surgeon/resident. She wasn't like Dr. Hahn from Mercy West, or Seattle Grace's head of the cardiothoracic programs, Dr. Burke; but she knew her stuff.

Seth gave me a nod in encouragement. So I turned and kept my pace with Dr. Cullen as we made our way around our section. He instructed us to call him Carlisle, as though we were colleagues, outside of patients' ears. He then explained what needed to be done, what he expected, and allowed us to diagnose numerous patients in a classroom manner. He gave us our time cards, showing us where we would be clocking in and out. Newton went first, but I went last; my true character as a gentleman showing through. A mistake, since it set Stanley into a dreamy fit.

Carlisle then led us back up to one of the floors, brushing by Bailey's frantic group, who had already snapped up the most interesting cases. O'Malley would be the first to express how Dr. Burke's tutelage made him feel for he got to scrub in on one of his surgeries! Lucky dog.

We were eventually split up, Stanley with Burke, Black with Shepherd (a Northeastern neurosurgeon who had just transferred here) and Newton with a resident OB/GYN. A couple of emergency procedures needed to be conducted in the pit, so I volunteered my services and I was able to practice performing minor sutures and the like for average, low-emergency care FAR, FAR away from Stanley's lewd gazes.

I wasn't too disappointed about being assigned in the pit, where the 'least action' happened. I was away from my group "mates" for the next couple of hours, until lunch; which was when our first session as acting-doctors would end. We would have an hour to recuperate, before we needed to go back and resume our duties.

I was not looking forward to reconvening with them in the cafeteria. I have no desire to endure Stanley's prattle, Black's presence (I got the feeling she was catty and self-absorbed), and Newton's existence.

I smelled Newton before I even saw him follow Carlisle when he led us to our section. He was the guy from this morning when I was walking to Seattle Grace. Geez, they allowed him to graduate? I heard him comment to some other Neanderthal in the locker room about how he wanted OB/GYN to see a bunch of vagina.

Again, when would people grow up?

I finished cleaning a kid's cut with a, "There you're all set, Johnny. Use your pads, they were invented for a reason," heard a somewhat sarcastic agreement, left the room divider and approached the nurses' desk for my next patient.

I didn't notice that I let out a sigh which made a blond, male nurse about my age or so laugh. "You're going to be seeing a lot of cases like that. You'd probably have nightmares." He had a slight, toned down Southern accent.

I pinched the bridge of my nose at the thought of never-ending pit duty. "God forbid." But then laughed dryly. "Thanks for the head's up. I didn't know what I was doing, _volunteering _to work the pit. Dr. Cullen might have let me tag along with him for a neurosurgery or something. Stick me with Dr. Bailey, or something."

"Ha ha, you wouldn't wanna go with the Nazi. "

"The Nazi?"

"Dr. Bailey. You'll find out eventually. Word of advice? Don't stand around doing nothing when she's around, be alert and focused. She would rarely do so, but if she ever ordered you to do something, just do it. Carlisle will understand if that ever happens. Even he wouldn't cross her."

"Thanks for the tip. She was quite the bossy little thing when she picked up her interns for rounds first thing this morning."

"You seem like you're a good guy. I'll try to give you the more interesting cases, everybody else annoyed me today. My name's Jasper Whitlock, and as you can see I'm a male nurse."

I smiled wryly. "Edward Masen."

"Good to meet you, Dr. Masen."

"Likewise, Nurse Whitlock."

We both burst out laughing, getting each other's sense of humor instantly. Then we heard our stomachs growl in sync, setting us off again. In unison, we looked at our watches, and saw that it was a couple of minutes before noon. Usually, nurses and doctors didn't get along. They were biased against us, and vice versa. But he wasn't bad, was actually charismatic by nature. I'd rather hang out with him than my group. So far, he's the only one in this hospital who has eased my hidden irritation with an easy conversation.

"Hey, wanna join me and a friend of mine in the cafeteria? It's usually just us at our table. We're not exactly the most congenial people, with most of the staff around here gossiping for things we don't have a care for; but you don't look like you'd be discussing which doctor bagged which nurse." He offered, as he finished piling some loose leafs into someone's chart.

I nodded; I didn't have to report to Carlisle until one o' clock in the E.R. department. We clocked out together for our meal and made our way to get food. The selection left much to be desired, as with any other cafeteria, but it wasn't too bad. Having hospital food once in a while wouldn't kill me. But I made plans to find out the local grub places, or make my own if I get the chance.

Jasper wasn't too talkative, and only spoke when needed. It was a refreshing change from Cheney and Yorkie. He wasn't an introvert, per se. He just chooses the time to be less reserved.

He did say, "Don't even think about being able to make yourself lunch for the next couple of weeks or so. You'll be busy, and you have to get used to the work load. Emmett and I don't eat cafeteria food daily; but on days like these, we have to remain on the premises, especially since we could be paged at any given time in case of a state emergency."

We exited into the courtyard where we could have fresh air. There were umbrellas over the tables so we could eat out here, even when there was rain. I saw a pretty enormous guy with curly brown hair in dark green scrubs sitting by himself at one of the tables.

"That's Emmett." Jasper remarked, noticing that I had spotted our dining companion already. He was a bit shorter than me, but he easily matched my pace, going as far as to lead me to where Emmett was.

"Yo!" A booming voice without a trace of Southern twang called out to us as we approached the table. "Rookie doc?"

Jasper nodded. "One of Carlisle's shadows. He's the most competent looking out of the bunch, except for Bailey's indentured servants."

"Ah, Miranda's slaves." The big guy nodded. "Did you hear O'Malley froze like a deer in headlights when Burke's patient had a complication in one of the O.R's?"

That was news to me. "Poor guy."

Emmett gave me a wry smile. "It happens. You should see the interns they send me, Dr. McCarty."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a physical therapist, specializing in sports medicine."

Jasper quipped, "And he's almost finished attending school part time to study orthopedic surgery. But he's already in his third year."

"Gotta love accelerated programs." Emmett's muscles bulged as he clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "So who are you and what do you do anyway?" He asked me.

"I'm Edward Masen. I'm one of Carlisle's interns. I was thinking about specializing in neurosurgery."

The hour went on, as we exchanged tidbits of each other's lives.

I learned that Jasper was the first Seattle Grace employee. He knew he wanted to be a nurse ever since he was a kid, who took care of his relatives back in Texas. He went to University of North Carolina in Chapel Hill. He was working in New York, when he discovered that he hated Manhattan and didn't want to commute from New Jersey either. He still wanted to work in a city except for Dallas [he was from Texas, but was not a Bush supporter, so he decided to use darts on a United States map. His parents were staunch Republican-conservatives, but he was a bit more liberal; as he learned about the changing times. So he didn't really want to stay in Texas.

"The dart landed on Seattle, and so here I am. So far I love it."

Emmett moved into town from "the farm", as they referred to his home back in Tennessee. Like me, his parents were dictating him on what to do with his life; even as far as betrothing him to a "nice, Southern Belle" to marry when he turned eighteen. He didn't want to do any of that. Besides sports medicine was his calling. So, he plotted. He remembered his uncle, who turned out to be Carlisle, and with his help, he came here. His parents ended up disowning him, when he followed his dreams when he was fourteen.

"So, Dad- er Carlisle adopted me treated me as if I was his son, but I kept my biological parents' last name to avoid confusion here at the hospital. He helped me graduate high school early, put me through college and med school. I studied and worked my ass off. Now, I'm pretty content."

I also learned that they were living right next to each other in an affordable condominium complex not too far from Seattle Grace. I was renting a huge place with Yorkie and Cheney just a little bit outside of the city; the two just moved out to live in Jersey when her daughter came back. She was nice, but I needed to be closer to the hospital, since I have no method of transportation. My Volvo was back in Chicago, being held ransom. I told them that, and they said there was actually one vacancy on their floor, and they can snap it up for me.

I then learned that the complex was actually owned by Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife.

"Uncle Doc and Aunt Moneymaker aren't exactly hurting for money." Emmett said after finishing a gulp of pop. "They usually rent out at a very affordable, even flexible price, to university students, or Seattle Grace starter employees like we used to be. She kept that entire floor off limits for a couple of years for us, but last month; a couple of girls who won over her moved in. Spur and I only met one of them. She's such a sweetheart."

Spur was Jasper's nickname, as he was adverse to being called Ja or Jazz. I was already dubbed Ed. In return, I correctly dubbed him Em.

They both started laughing. "I hope she was fine this morning. We heard her fall down in the elevator just before we left." Jasper said. "She hasn't been in Seattle for a month, and already everyone in the E.R. knows her by name."

Emmett added, "That girl could easily fall just by standing. I don't know how works out at the Y without hurting anyone."

On that note, we had to go back to reality so we threw our trash away and clocked back in. We separated ways, promising to meet up after we get off at four at the front entrance, to show me around their place.

I had to meet up with Carlisle and the rest. I was the first one to meet up with the good old doctor. "Hello, Dr. Cullen. How was your lunch?"

"Extremely delicious, thank you. My wife made me a fantastic lunch."

"Good to hear, sir."

"I saw you talking with my son in the courtyard, Edward. I was happy to witness that. I hadn't seen him open up to anyone else aside from Jasper in the years he's worked here. I hope he hasn't introduced himself in any weird manner."

I smiled. "If you meant his love for pranks, you needn't worry. Spur was there to keep him in check."

Carlisle sighed as his other students approached us. "Usually, I would hear some new intern receiving a whole wad of spitballs on back the head during lunch by now. I'm glad that didn't happen this year."

"I think it helped that he knew I was one of your underlings, so thank you sir."

He laughed, and turned to the rest of his students. He was about to speak up when his pager went off; then ours followed.

We checked, and were told to report to the nearest nurses' station, which turned out to be Jasper's. He gave me a conspiratorial smile as he handed Carlisle two charts. He quickly read through the nurse's notes for both patients. I had glimpsed the labels, which read "Brandon, Mary", and "Hale, Rosalie" before the charts was hidden from sight. We followed him to one of the closed curtains on the floor and told us to wait outside while he went inside to speak with a girl.

Newton commented rather loudly, "I bet it's really exciting! We might even get to see blood and guts!"

I chose to ignore him while the girls shot him death rays at the insensitive remark.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that's not gonna be the case." Carlisle quipped as he came out from the curtain went up to me. "Edward, would you please wheel patient number one to room number 512 in the telemetry department? The patient is somewhat highly temperamental and I think your presence would keep her from blowing up." He then quietly said, "Be quick, very quick. Do your best not to let others see her. You have my consent to read her chart once you're in a more private setting."

He gave me a key for the elevators along with a chart. Using the key he gave me would prevent others from getting on the same elevators as I was. It was used to speed up the process of getting a patient up the floors without detention.

I nodded at my assignment and went into curtain number one as he led the others into curtain number two.

First thing I saw was a slip of a girl who was redder than the Nintendo DSL unit I have on my desk at my place. She had brown hair tied up in a pony tail, and she looked utterly guilty and borderline miserable with lots of hope written on her features as she looked down on the floor.

The next thing I saw was my group's patient. She had blonde hair, and looked completely healthy, if not for the clear wrath I saw on her features. She was staring at the brunette with as much venom as she could possibly display.

I thought it was high time to break the stare fest. "Hello, ladies. I am Dr. Masen, Dr. Cullen's assistant. I'm here to move you into your room."

Blondie gave me a scathing glance. I could almost hear her mind yelling at me to mind my own business and that she didn't need to be here.

I turned my attention to the other girl. "Do you have her things?"

Her head remained in its downward position but she nodded, acknowledging the fact that she heard me. Further inspection of the 'room' enabled me to spy a duffle by her seat.

"Ok, let's get you out of here, miss." I moved quickly, letting my built-in mechanisms operate the gurney without preamble, unlocking the wheel stoppers and tested the motion of the bed. It was a good thing I worked out regularly, with the various gym equipment Cheney and Yorkie bought from Target, so that I easily coaxed the bed from its place. I quickly pulled the curtains aside and maneuvered it off, without speaking to the blonde, or the brunette who silently followed us.

Jasper wasn't at his desk when I passed, but I had other things to think about. I haven't taken a look at the chart, planning to look through it during the elevator ride. I inserted Carlisle's elevator key and waited.

I turned to look at my patient and her companion, who didn't speak with each other at all. I attempted to make conversation, to avoid the tension that surprisingly suffocated me. "So are you ladies sisters?"

Blondie snorted. "Not at all."

I frowned. This wasn't going the way I expected.

The brunette suddenly threw up her hands. "Rose, I am sorry for hurting you but I will not apologize for bringing you here. But you have to admit, it's not natural!" She was angry, but kept her voice at a low volume. "You have to stop acting like a baby, and face this! It's destroying you! Yoga is not helping, hypnotism definitely did not work; I refuse to let you let your life pass you by like this!"

My patient's eyes flashed as she hissed, "I never asked you to help me out! I've been taking care of myself for the past couple of years just fine!"

"No, you most certainly have not been taking care of yourself! But someone HAS to!"

The elevator's arrival stopped further conversation, and I got ready to wheel Rosalie (as I deduced from spying the chart earlier) into it.

The doors opened up to a familiar face, "Hey Ed, goin' up?" Emmett held the door open with one, big burly hand as I wheeled the bed inside, nodding in assent at his question. "I was supposed to get off on the fifth floor, but I suppose this is what I get from taking the elevator just to go down one floor when I could have easily taken the stairs."

I replied, "That's where we're heading."

He then saw my patient's companion. "Oh hey Bella, what are you doing here? Not another accident?"

She shook her head "no", not making eye contact with anybody else.

Rosalie finally stopped glaring at the brunette to look at her elevator companions. When she heard Emmett chuckle as he pressed the number 5 button, she immediately started to squirm. Bella let out a horrified, "Oh no!"

The elevator doors closed just in time for three of us to hear a not-so-suppressed moan.

Emmett's jaw dropped and said, "Holy shit, are you okay?" We put our stethoscopes on in tandem and moved to check up on the patient, who was now flushed red, and panting. "Edward, what's her condition?"

"I don't have an answer for that! Carlisle told me not to look into her charts until I was somewhere private!" I looked at Bella for help.

Before she could say anything, Emmett had grasped one of Rosalie's arms to take a pulse and we heard a louder moan followed by a guttural noise, slowly but surely building up in volume. "Ah, ahh!"

Wait a second.

The only coherent female in the elevator was blushing. We looked at her for answer. Rosalie had slipped her hand from Emmett's slackened grasp before arching her back. I looked above, and we were just between the third and fourth floors.

"OH MY GOD!" My attention snapped to the blonde on the bed as she raised her hips as if meeting an invisible thrust, tense and let out the loudest, primal moan she could produce before relaxing back on the bench.

The doors opened without any of us speaking, only moving. I think we were in shock. I know I definitely was too stunned to say anything. Emmett and I wheeled her out of the elevators, nearly running into some people who scrambled out of our way.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

We mumbled some halfhearted apologies and excuse me's. After what seemed like forever, we rounded the corner and I spotted 512. It was open, and vacant. Thank God for small favors. We took the spot furthest from the door, and quietly parked the gurney in an appropriate manner. I locked the wheel stoppers before taking a deep breath.

I started to ask, "Did she just –," but I was cut off by approaching cries of ecstasy. The female scream peaked, a couple of feet from the door. It was quite loud, too.

Emmett and I exchanged glances before looking at Rosalie.

She shook her head, "That wasn't me." We knew that, but what were the chances of _another_ patient with the same inexplicable phenomenon happening on my first day as an intern?

Again, I smelled Newton before I saw him passing the room, unable to turn into it, and probably smacking into someone who cried out with an indignant shriek. Behind him was another gurney, this time occupied by a small, petite girl with short, straight, black hair. It was being expertly wheeled by Carlisle and Jasper into the room, and into the vacant space closer to the hallway. Black and Stanley brought up the rear and shut the door; they proceeded to sink to the floor, effectively barricading the door from opening.

All were red-faced and panting, probably like Emmett, Bella and I were previously.

"Damnit, Jessica and Leah! Let me in!" Newton's voice said as he attempted to get into the room. The girls scooted forward from their seat, giving him enough room to enter.

Like the rookies we were, we faced Carlisle. One look at me told him that I didn't even have the chance to look at the chart.

"Welcome to your first lesson in Cullen's Practical Health Care 101." Our mentor announced. "Meet exhibit A, Miss Rosalie Hale and exhibit B, Miss Mary Alice Brandon. Both are suffering from the same female orgasmic disorder we all have come to know as…"

The occupants of the room chorused, "Spontaneous orgasms."

It was all elementary really, when you get to think about it. Quite obvious, as it were. The way it happened in the elevator took me by complete surprise. I understood why Carlisle advised me not to take a look at the chart until I was somewhere private. I was grateful, actually.

But witnessing it first hand was completely different.

Seeing it again was mind boggling.

Emmett put a hand over his mouth to stifle a curse word I knew was about to erupt from everyone. It certainly was on the forefront of my mind.

But since he was in near proximity to Rosalie, she heard it and set her off again.

She wasn't really shy about it at all. Did not cover herself as she had the involuntary reaction.

The other patient openly watched her with a gaping mouth. Then she couldn't help spotting Jasper and she started as well.

All other occupants in the room tried to adopt a more professional air, after all we _were_ all in the medical profession.

Jasper made the mistake of speaking, as it seemed to give the petite patient multiples.

Emmett figured out he was Rosalie's main catalyst and removed himself out of her sight, even if it was a bit late to help then.

Bella collapsed on the only chair in the room, while the girls on the floor rose and watched.

It was like a train wreck waiting to happen. We could only wait for the patients to come down from their high, and eventually Jasper realized that he affected Mary and so followed Emmett's lead.

Carlisle cleared his throat as they finally calmed, and relaxed. "Well, ladies and gents, please take a look at the charts."

I realized I was gripping Rosalie's quite protectively. Rosalie Hale was admitted at eleven-oh-seven without any visible injuries or temperature. She is twenty years old, and was measured 130 lbs at six feet even. Blood type was AB negative. She is self-employed who moved to Seattle last month after having enough of being on house arrest. She was exhibiting signs of involuntary orgasms, spontaneously occurring after a motorcycle ride accident when she was eighteen back in Connecticut. Missed her graduation, and prom due to her condition. Parents were William and Georgina Hale, who are both alive, and live in Hartford, Connecticut. According to her medical records, they insisted that their baby was simply having an abnormal case of electrical shock-induced episodes.

Ah, denial. Of course. What a shocker. What parents would want to face reality that their daughter had a disorder or was not perfect?

I read the last bit of information. Listed next of kin was Isabella Swan, adopted sister.

Now their heated exchange earlier was a bit more clear.

"Edward what can you tell about Miss Hale?" Carlisle asked.

"Miss Hale is a healthy, twenty-year-old woman who had a possible spinal injury after falling off a motorcycle when she was eighteen and thus now experiencing spontaneous orgasms."

He nodded in approval. "Very good. Possible sequence of action we could take to treat the patient?"

"First, we should take an x-ray of her cephalic, cervical and spinal skeleton; then once we determine where the injury was inflicted, we could operate on it through surgery, be it chiropractic surgery or neurosurgery."

Carlisle smiled. "Dr. Masen, please proceed with the x-rays; Dr. Black you may assist him."

I gave a nod, and caught Bella's frantic eyes. They were brown, and spoke of many emotions it was slightly staggering. I shook my head a little to focus on a more important subject, and unlocked the wheel stoppers again.

I tried to give her comfort. "Don't worry, she'll be fine." I gave a crooked smile that may or may not make her smile in return.

For some reason I was relieved when it did. Slowly, but surely, it was there.

"We'll be back as soon as possible." I told her. "You can wait here."

"Thanks, Dr. Masen."

I nodded in parting. When Black and I were exiting the room, I heard Carlisle ask Stanley the same question. She quoted the diagnosis sheet in verbatim, much to the patient's indignation.

"It's Alice! Only my parents call me Mary!"

I chuckled. If the next seven years will be like this, I think I might just have fun being a doctor.


	2. The One With The Move

Disclaimer: I don't own a bunch of things. I just decided to borrow them for a _non-profit leisure_. Just entertainment. I promise no monetary earnings are received for this. Just a bunch of laughter (I hope) and smiles.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story.

By the way. This is NOT the last appearance of Grey's Anatomy characters… BUT it will be the last chapter where I actually use the hospital as the setting. Yes, dears. This is the last appearance of Seattle Grace in the foreseeable future. This is a Twilight fan fiction, after all!

**EdwardNOTJacob**, I love you; 'nuff said. **Vjgm**, this is still for you long live Boycotts!. Fellow **Twilighters**, you are all awesome. And finally, my beta… **Bella4Edward** – I really, really love you and thank you!

* * *

**Strangers**

**Chapter Two: The One With The Move**

* * *

"So you're all set!" I told Rosalie, only two more hours before I get to go home that day. Getting her x-rays were a cinch after Black was kindly taken off my hands. I was tired of her sharing stories about her life, as Seth had said – she couldn't let things alone. Not that I paid careful attention, but I learned that she was married because her ex-boyfriend, whom she still loves, fell for her sister. She didn't really love her husband, just some sort of drunken escapade (really, what was the matter with the world today?), and was going to be divorcing him as soon as she had the funds to do so. This program would give her some of those funds.

I reiterate, I wasn't paying careful attention. This information was pretty much force fed into my mind. Seriously!

However, Bailey was God's blessing to all _serious_ interns. God, I love that woman. I appreciate her through and through, no matter what others may say!

Now where was I? Oh yes, with Rosalie, in the S.O.P. room. Spontaneous orgasmic patients. Yes, Emmett had dubbed it. "You're scheduled for the O.R. later on tonight at six. You should be okay to go home as soon as the heavy duty anesthetics wear off tomorrow!"

The room was currently empty, save for her and myself. Alice was getting her x-rays done by Stanley. My other group mates were assigned elsewhere, Jasper was back in his station and Emmett was doing his own stuff. Bella must have gone home. I would have loved to do that; don't get me wrong. I like the "job" so far. But today was just one of those days.

"But I'll still get to see your ugly mug before I do, huh?" She said, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I know you prefer looking at Dr. McCarty's than mine."

She raised an eyebrow. "Whose?"

I felt wicked and replied, "The nice doctor who helped us in the elevator."

Her eyes widened before closing. Almost immediately she started squirming. This was mild compared to earlier, and was thankfully not loud at all. I made another note in her chart, as I needed to state what got her heart rate up. _2:37 PM__, patient's involuntary orgasm was triggered just by mentioning the object of her attraction._

I took my time writing it and making it incredibly legible, as opposed to haphazardly writing it. My script had, unfortunately, gone to pieces as soon as I started this path. I was always told that for a fast writer, my script was impressive; as evidenced by the labor of honing my handwriting to perfection when I was a child. But, I always felt that it wasn't true. I definitely know my calligraphy could be better than this.

Sooner than I thought, Rosalie finished; and when she's come back to earth, she glared at me.

I held up my hands, surreptitiously noting the time. 2:44, that was longer than earlier. But I supposed her imagination ran wild with the possibilities. "Sorry. I didn't know just by saying things about him would set you off. You could help by telling us what not to say until you've been operated on." I just had an inkling, but no need to tell her that.

She covered her ears – caused me to feel a bit confused when a familiar voice replied, "Rose usually gets turned on when seeing really nice cars, or when she feels the hum of an engine." It was Bella. She had a takeout bag in her hands. I wrote what she said and urged her to continue. "Sometimes, she gets turned on by athletes on TV or when she reads some fitness magazine." She was blushing by the time she finished listing Rose's triggers.

"Anything else?" I had written her statements quickly, not bothering with my handwriting this time.

Much to my pleasant surprise Bella replied with a smirk, "Your friend, obviously."

"But, of course!" I felt my lips stretch in reply. "Was this the first time she reacted this way to a real person?"

She shrugged. "Not to my knowledge." She shot the patient on the bed a look before I heard the telltale huff and puff.

"Ah, uhhn!" Rosalie called out while undulating her hips against an imaginary lover. "Damn you, Swan! Ahhh, ahh, UHHH… there's… uhh, ahhh, uhhhhhn, a first time FOR EVERYTHING! FUCK!" Her hips were in the air, hands on her breasts squeezing, and fondling them and quite frankly, I had to think of something else for a little while. Something like Yorkie's pink boxers, which was according to him, actually a gag gift. I wonder what set her off this time. She covered her ears.

Bella was adorably red as an apple. Her chest rose and fell as she took calming breaths, and I briefly wondered if that's how she would be like during sex or post-coital bliss. What? I was only a human male!

This time, I thought of Ben's moles on his ass cheek. There were three of them, all aligned. Yorkie and I dubbed it Orion's Belt on Cheney's Ass or _oboca_ (according to Yorkie). Emmett's not the only one with the abbreviations I… guess I connected with. (I don't think he and Jasper are my friends… yet.)

By some miracle, I remained strong. But this time, Rosalie was still at it and I had to excuse myself before I make a fool of myself. Before I decide to throw my professionalism aside and actually have sex with a woman I barely even knew… or maybe two. "Miss Sw-."

She cut me off. "Bella, please."

I nodded and corrected myself, "Bella, I have to run out for a minute. Would you mind noting the time when she stops this time?" I noticed that she felt a bit uncomfortable, but I had to ask.

She blushed even more so, if that was possible, so I said, "It's okay even if you don't. I just won't write this… episode."

She shook her head. "No, I'll do it."

The girl was brave. I'll give her that. And was it strange that I found that oddly attractive about her? Here was a young woman, who looked like she was about to keel over in embarrassment, and yet she'll subject herself to a bit more in order to help me; a complete stranger.

Somebody help me, I felt like making this girl blush a thousand more shades of red. The inevitable fantasies that came to mind were filled with visions of running my hands all over her, my lips swallowing the sounds she'd make, my leg separating hers I get between them… well, you get the picture.

And somebody help me, Rosalie still hasn't stopped. It's been more than twelve minutes now!

I approached Bella and touched her elbow lightly to give my thanks, when I smelled her at the close proximity. She was intoxicating and I had to control myself from being swept away with my own hormones. It wasn't easy but I smiled at her and told her I'll be back soon, and then stiffly walked out of the room. I started to make a lap around the floor and walk off my state when I rounded the first corner and saw Stanley and Newton stumble into the on-call room. Their lips were locked, hands were wandering and I couldn't believe their audacity. It was only the first day, and they were already fucking around?

I had to thank them, though. They made me lose the obvious (and any hidden) trace of sexual appetite for two pretty women. I turned right back around and saw Emmett leaning against the wall on the other side of the door to room 512. As big as that guy was, I admired how he was like a ninja. He was full of stealth and was quiet. Despite the whole jock look, like Newton and Karev, he actually had brains which the aforementioned two didn't seem to have.

He looked at me sheepishly and said, "I wanted to check up on them; but I think I better stay out of the room."

I nodded and said, "You're one of Rosalie's triggers."

"Why?"

"'Cause she wants to hurl at the sight of you." I rolled my eyes when he looked hurt like he believed me. "Because she's attracted to you, you oaf!"

"Right, I knew that." He said. He twiddled his fingers. "I thought I was dreaming about her."

I scrunched my forehead. "What?"

"Two weeks ago – around the time Bella moved in, I saw her outside the building at night. She was running around the block of our apartment complex. I couldn't believe a girl like her existed. She was just so beautiful, and was as graceful as a gazelle. When I rubbed my eyes and looked again, she was gone. I haven't seen her until today."

I coughed at his sudden confession (it made me wonder how much this guy actually says what he thinks. All throughout lunch, I've heard him stumble with referring Carlisle and Esme as his parents, which I supposed weren't really far off because from what I have noticed Carlisle acted very much like a father and even called him 'son' in my presence,) and told him, "For good reason. Well, after she is operated tonight, you're more than welcome to pursue her. Bella never mentioned a boyfriend. Besides, she and Bella live in the same apartment complex." I thought the last bit would perk him up, remembering our conversation from lunch.

He smiled like a cat that ate the canary. "Which means she lives on my floor. Thanks man." He pushed himself off the wall and said, "By the way. I called Mummy Esme and she said you could move in whenever you'd like to. I'll help you with your stuff; by the way. I got this huge jeep I could use like a U-haul. I'm sure Jasper wouldn't mind helping you move in, either. And if you ever need any furniture, he makes them. It's his hobby."

"Wood shop? I haven't touched a saw or even a hammer in years."

"Yeah, me neither."

All of a sudden, room 512 opened and Bella came out. She was slightly pink, and she looked ready to keel over. But she had her bag slung over her shoulder and keys in her hand.

"Hey, is everything alright?"

"Bella!"

She nodded and said, "I'm okay, seriously." Then she fixed her gaze on me saying, "Twenty-one minutes." We whistled at the number, and I made a mental note to write it down later. "She saw you peek in, Emmett. She's resting now."

With a wicked grin, Emmett decided to sidestep Bella and go into the room.

"Hey!" She was about to follow him in when I pulled her arm.

"It's okay. He won't do anything."

She nodded. "Okay. So she's going under the knife at six tonight?"

"It's all set. The surgery should only take an hour; but she'll be under anesthesia until around midnight. You could come back tomorrow to visit."

"Okay. That's good to know." I noticed how cute she was, with her hair down and cascading over her shoulders. "I have to go somewhere, or else I'll be late. Could you give my regards to Rose if she's awake before you go home?"

I was disappointed, but then I remembered I _could_ see her sooner than she'd think. So, I decided to move in tonight. I gave her a nod and a smile. "I will."

She turned away and slipped. I quickly let go of the chart I was holding to catch her. My arms had wrapped themselves around her and I was assaulted by her wonderful scent.

I carefully kept her away from my lower extremities but pulled her against upper ones with relish before placing my lips near her ears to whisper, "I'd rather not see you in the pit on my first day Miss Swan. In return of the favor you've asked of me, I'd like it if you take good care of yourself... for me." I've never shown any affection or attraction for any woman in my life… but somehow with this one, the words I read in novels or watch in movies came in handy.

I saw red creep up her neck and knew that she was blushing. I wish I could see her. I decided to let her regain some type of composure and stopped my rather sudden boldness by righting her up and saying, "There you go."

For all I knew, she was taken – although I did note that she didn't have a ring on her finger. For the first time, I had hoped and wished that a girl were single. A slip of a girl who I find to be a very attractive young woman and I knew I wasn't the only guy around to sweep her off her feet.

A booming laugh startled us and caused her to mumble her thanks and run off like the Rabbit in Alice and Wonderland; she said she was late. I turned to glare at Emmett who was just exiting from the room. Rosalie was wide awake, though thankfully; she didn't seem angry and she didn't look like she had another orgasm. She did look amused and pensive.

Emmett winked at me as Bella disappeared. "Wow, Eddie. I didn't know you moved fast."

I growled, knowing he was taking everything the wrong way. It wasn't like that.

"Hey, easy! Easy! Sorry I made her run off, but you should have seen how red she was."

That made me smile. "I'll see it more, hopefully tonight."

With a wicked grin he replied, "Meet you at the front entrance with Jasper when you clock out." Then he left with a salute and I went to check on my patient.

She was smiling at me, although her eyes tell me she was itching to tell me something. "What?"

"She's finishing up high school, and she'll be eighteen next September."

Well, that changes my plans for the next couple of days… for the next year. Stupid statutory rape laws. I might have to watch her be swept off her feet by stupid and immature imbeciles who go to school with her.

But then she shrugged and said. "Then again, as long as her legal guardian is okay with it…"

"And who is it?"

She smiled. "Me. And you definitely have my permission."

I felt a wicked smile creep onto my face. And I'm back in the game!

* * *

I placed a set of leg-and-arm weights, the last of my belongings, in a box and closed it up. I didn't really have much. Ellis Grey's (and by default, Meredith Grey's) house was completely furnished; I only had to purchase my own set of linens for my bed. I had a modest amount of clothes from Chicago, and if I ever needed more, I'd go out and buy them. This place was after all, not my own.

I took a quick look at the room I was staying in. It was fairly big, with a queen-sized bed pushed flush against the wall next to door leaving a pretty huge floor space in the middle. I used the area as a small home gym ever since Yorkie and Cheney took all the exercise gears with them when they migrated to the other side of the country. On the bed's immediate right side, there was a closet where I hung my unused jackets, jeans and stuffed my shoes. Next to it was a wooden wardrobe where I put my foldable clothes. I used the under-the-bed space to store my luggage, which were now filled with the clothes, the sheets, and jackets. Shoes, except for the ones I'm wearing, were in a box.

Next to the windows, which were across from the door, there was a desk. Cheney's room looked similar to mine save for the bed and the wardrobe and Yorkie had the entire basement, which he transformed into the ultimate bachelor's pad (with a laundry area) then took it all (except for the laundry area) away when they moved. Jerk.

I took inventory of the five boxes that still littered the room. I love Office Depot and their nicely sized box packages. Two of them had my electronics. They were the ones closest to a laptop backpack. I couldn't help but smile when I thought about that particular gadget.

I remembered how my grandparents from my father's side gave me a Gateway laptop with all of its necessities (optical mouse, mouse pad, cooling pad, computer duster and other cleaning supplies to maintain its optimum condition, the printer, some ink and paper, etc) when I started graduate school. They bought the warranty that came along with some of the items, so if I would be alright if any problems came up.

(As for other stuff, I only bought them when my budget allowed it. Like my DS Nintendo, iPod Nano and some music. Yorkie told me not to buy any games. He gave me a chip that was loaded with all of the nicest games. Did I mention he was a techno expert?)

The grandparents from my mother's always give me money when there's a special occasion. Not much, but when they know, and trust me they just knew, that I want something like a camera – they give me enough for the unit even if I have some money saved up.

A box closest to the closet had my shoes. The one on the stripped bed had miscellaneous objects that I used for the room, like an air freshener, two sets of bed-risers (I like my bed high), a small lamp and some other knick-knacks. And the last box by my feet had my meager collection of exercise gadgets (which I remembered made Emmett laugh). Seven boxes which contained my books and school supplies and my luggage were already loaded in Emmett's jeep.

I shook my head at my recollections and bent down. I put my fingers through the holes and lifted the box and made my way down the stairs.

While I was in full control of my body, I was not in full control of my mind. And my thoughts turned to the end of my workday.

Jasper and Emmett met me at the doors, and we walked to the apartment complex I'll be living in. I must say, that I was very surprised. The fifty-story building looked new, with blue outside walls and incredible windows. I wondered how Esme Cullen didn't run into trouble with just letting students and interns or career starters rent the place. As if the hand scan operated doors were not enough, when I entered the building, the marbled walls and nicely carpeted floor gave the aura of a chic and expensive place. Add the security desk and the key-card operated elevator and I was about to bolt! I was about to leave when Emmett grabbed a hold of my shirt and told me that it was just for first impressions.

First impressions my ass!

They showed me to my new room on the floor below the Penthouse, which, while spacious, was bare of add-on furniture. There were only a bed, a dinner table for six and a couch. There was a closet, but it was bare of shelves. Jasper explained that this floor had six rooms, which Esme didn't design. She wanted to have the tenant design them, and make it their home. Then he said that he'd make me any furniture I needed him to make, as he usually only works three days, maybe four, a week at the hospital.

Esme pays him to make her furniture on his days off.

While I had argued that since I had technically disowned myself and therefore I didn't have money to pay him back (and likely, barely make the rent as well), he told me that if I had any talent to barter with him; he'd take advantage of it.

I told him I played the piano, but I haven't practiced since I went to med school. In return, he told me that Esme has a piano room in the Penthouse, where she and Carlisle actually live in. He practically ordered me to go practice, so he'll be able to take what he can get.

Then Emmett mentioned Jasper hated doing the laundry despite the two well maintained and state-of-the-art facility in the basement (one was for the general tenants, and the other was just for their floor and the Penthouse' use), and I volunteered to be the laundry guy.

And so, with our "roles" as floor mates discussed (Emmett would give us discounted passes at the Y), we made our way to Meredith's house in Emmett's huge Jeep and Jasper's black pick-up truck where they helped me pack my sparse belongings. Jasper and Emmett praised my medical books collection (the bulk of my possessions though it was only second to my CD collection which I left back in Chicago), and laughed at the pictures of my baby: a discontinued, silver Volvo, the car I couldn't bring to Seattle. If keeping the car meant marrying one of my mothers' friends' daughters or even going out on a date with them (but I know it wouldn't just stop at one date), I'd rather go without the car, as blasphemous the thought is.

Finally, I reached the downstairs landing and had to shake my head at the way my new… acquaintances? Companions? Comrades? You know what? I'd better stick to acquaintances – I had to shake my head at the way my new acquaintances were pilfering the fridge for a bottle of beer and food. While the groceries were actually mine, I was amazed by how the two numbskulls didn't even ask if they could have food.

Emmett spoke after he swallowed whatever he was munching on. "Hey man, I hope you don't mind."

Even Jasper looked sheepish at how I must look to them right then and there. I must have the disapproving glare Yorkie and Cheney always got from me. I shrugged then, dismissing my slight ire at their actions. "It's okay, I was just going to leave those for Meredith, anyway."

They looked at one another. "Grey?"

I nodded in verification. I had briefly talked to her during the day, saying I had found a place closer to the hospital where I would like to stay. She had nodded in understanding and just asked me to give her my set and any other spare set of keys to her tomorrow if we don't see each other before I leave.

Emmett swallowed again before speaking. "Anyway, you're all packed up?"

"Yeah, we just need to load the cars."

He stuffed the last piece of bagel he was eating. "Okay, let's jet."

Jasper took a swig from the bottle of beer he was holding and tossed it in the trash. "Come on, before he gets any other ideas, like piling every box up trying to take them all down."

"Would he really do that?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm glad you're here."

Smirking, Jasper replied, "Me too, why don't you take that to my truck?" So I did.

It took us fifteen minutes to load all of my stuff into both cars. It felt longer. I thought we were never going to get done! I never knew moving out would make me realize just how much stuff I have. I resolved to sell my medical books. I could do without those damned things… but then again, I do need them to study for my boards.

Just as I was getting ready to climb into one of the two vehicles when Meredith Grey pulled up.

"You're all packed already?"

"Yup. Looks like I could give you the keys now." I had them.

She smiled a little and said, "See you around then!" Then she went inside as quickly as she could. Nice girl. She was in a hurry though, as if she was running from someone.

I shook my head as I got into Jasper's truck; I rode with Emmett to my place, and thought I'd balance it out by riding with Jasper on the way back.

"So, you excited? Your first ever bachelor pad that is actually in your name?"

I frowned a little confused. "What do you mean?"

Jasper shook his head. "Weren't you paying attention to Emmett? That place you just got? That would be your bachelor pad. The other floors look like apartments, for the regular schmucks. The two topmost floors are condominiums. Top notched lodgings."

"Sorry, that detail must have slipped right passed my head. WHAT?"

He laughed at me. The dick actually laughed. I was about to smack him when he explained. "Esme runs a business regarding interior design. One of her projects is the building we currently live in. Right now, you're on a floor where she is experimenting – the other floors are tailored to non-working or low-salary working college students. She could hardly charge you full price for owning – yes, owning not renting – a unit when it's not even fully designed or furnished. Her target is to provide affordable living for non-graduates. As for the two top floors of the… _experimental_ building, she wanted to give Emmett his own space without going over board or living away from him. Thus, she and Carlisle live in the Penthouse and Emmett lives in a room much like yours and mine; an area large enough for three average apartments."

I tried to process the information. Never in my wildest imaginations would I have come up with this incredible luck.

"Too much?"

I chuckled. "Yeah."

"You'll get used to it. Esme and Carlisle come from different, yet equally wealthy families where they happened to be the scions. Add their lucrative careers and put all together. Aside from Emmett, who is their adopted son, they have no other kids. What do you get?"

Of course I knew. I ran from this life in Chicago. "A couple of lucky bastards."

"Yup."

With that, he pulled into the parking garage of my new place.

* * *

Getting the boxes up was a bit of a pain, but we managed to finish in a half hour. The elevator ride was longer than the actual process of getting the boxes from the car and to the apartment.

Jasper, Emmett and I were talking about the latest news about the Mariners as we made our final trip from the basement to my new apartment when the doors opened on the ground floor.

I immediately stiffened and subtly hid my face behind the two boxes I was GLAD I piled up even if my arms were burning with the effort of keeping them that high – not that I am ever going to admit this fact to anyone. Medical books suck ass. Jasper chuckled, giving me a sly look, letting me know that he had seen me move. I didn't bother giving him a reply.

A group of two sorority-looking girls entered the car and immediately activated Flirt Mode. Jasper and Emmett were the unfortunate victims.

The bolder of the two coyly said, "Fourteen, please." Not that I was checking her out, but she had fiery red hair that cascaded down her back in curls and was pretty tall. The other had ash blonde hair that was pin straight. Both were wearing pretty skimpy outfits. I don't know about Jasper and Emmett, but I was glad that they weren't going to be in there with us for very long.

I saw Emmett simply press the button, not showing any sort of interest to any of them. I thought that was a bad move, since it made both more interested in him.

The doors were about to close the last inch when we heard a "please, hold the elevator!"

I recognized the voice and smiled.

Emmett seemed to identify the voice as well so he did, with a smile; still ignoring the red head and her friend.

Bella stumbled into the elevator, her hair pulled back in a tight bun while wearing a red skintight shirt and black yoga pants she wasn't wearing earlier. My eyes hungrily roved over her form. I wondered where she came from. I wonder what her skin was like underneath them. And the enclosed space trapped her wonderful scent, the air conditioning system amplifying it to a nearly unbearable level.

"Hey, Bells." Emmett greeted her. The voice jarred me from my reverie. "How was dance class?"

Dance class? I thought she was accident-prone? She must be one of those klutzes who aren't klutzes when it comes to a certain sport, or activity.

She mumbled an, "It was fine." Her cheeks were flushed; I couldn't help but wonder if I would feel any differently, if _I_ were the one who made her face flame like that.

Jasper quipped, "Did you run into anyone?" She shook her head no.

"Stubbed your toe, maybe?" And again.

"Was the locker jammed and you hit someone while trying to open it?" She blushed harder, if that was even possible.

"Ouch." The idiots chorused. "Was the other girl fine?"

Resigned, she finally talked and volunteered the info. "I got the Phantom Locker today, Emmett. You know, the one that always has something wrong with it because of that stupid ghost story you told me? Nothing was wrong with it, at first. I opened it without trouble, placed most of my stuff in it. I suited up just fine and headed out of the lockers. But then I realized that forgot to get my water bottle and towel out of my bag. So I went back. All of a sudden, it wouldn't open; I pulled harder and when that didn't work, I hit it twice the way they'd do it on TV shows – by the way, that doesn't work either. So, one of the girls from my class saw me and helped me out. We pulled on it hard, when the locker just swung open like nothing was wrong with it."

"Then what happened?" Emmett asked, like a kid watching cartoons.

"I fell on her, and gave her a big bruise on her shoulder."

While the guys cracked up much to her embarrassment, I coughed quietly and bit back my own laughter.

I finally noticed that the other girls were gone as the doors started to close. When the doors closed and the car started to move, Bella noticed me. It looked like she ceased all movement and even stopped breathing at the sight, as if she was aware of who exactly was staring at her like I was aware of every inch of her. I felt my lips curve at the thought. I moved slightly and she started to breathe again.

When she met my eyes, I lowered the boxes to show her my full smile. "Hey there, neighbor."


End file.
